I'm A Pirate, You're A Pincess
by Hilarious yet Strange
Summary: Crystal is a princess, Gold is a pirate as well as Silver. Crystal knows where the lost treature is. What will happen? Ok not a bad summary. Enjoy! Storywriter ;P   p.s help with genres and rating plz?
1. Chapter 1

I'm A Pirate, You're A Princess (Story in POVS)

Chapters and Different Point Of View's

Chapter 1 Crystal's POV

Chapter 2 Gold's POV

Chapter 1

Crystal's POV

I woke up this morning with a bright ray of sun shining in my eyes. As I got up I could hear the birds chirping their morning song, as well as the landscaper mowing our vast lawn. There was a knock on the door, I climbed out of the lying spot I was in and opened it. It revealed my two dearest friends, and maids, Yellow and Sapphire . Yellow was wearing her usual uniform, a yellow knee high dress with a white apron tied up at the back with yellow shoes, her hair was tied up in a ponytail with a yellow bandanna. Sapphire was wearing her usual uniform to, a red knee high dress with an apron and red shoes as well as a red bandanna, her hair was tied up at the back with small strips coming down at the side like the ears of a dash hound. They had most probably come to make sure I was up.

"Evening Crystal" Yellow greeted me.

"Evening Yellow, Sapphire" I greeted them.

"Lady Blue wanted us to make sure you were up" Sapphire said as she handed me a yellow knee high dress.

"Well you can tell my mother I'm up" I replied as I took the dress. They bowed before they left; I closed the door and started to get ready. That's when I heard it. The shouts coming from the village where getting louder and louder as more stalls, I think, started to open either that or stall owners where just shouting so people could hear them over all the ruckus. Then I had an idea, I would go down there and get some bread and pick out a colour for my new dress, Sara was making me for yet another ball my mother and father were throwing. I ran to my wardrobe and grabbed my robe with the hood; I put it on and pulled the hood over my eyes. Then I opened my balcony door and climbed down the enormous tree standing proudly beside it. When I was down I saw Red and Ruby, my personal guards, going into the castle, I had to be quick with my visit otherwise they would come after me and cause trouble in the village. Once they were in I made my move and climbed up yet another tree and over the gate I went landing gracefully on my feet. Then I ran for the village, I hope no one saw what I did otherwise I would be banned from going out whilst I was running something kept running through my head but what? Arrange marriage. Arrange marriage, oh that's right mother had said that I had to be married by the time I was nineteen if I didn't then I would have to marry Eugene, hoenn's prince, which I really didn't want to do. He's not ugly it's just he's obsessed with rumours, myths and legends plus he says commoners will give him some sort of disease! He even said Sara and John were the main people to give him a disease trust me if I weren't a princess I would kick him no doubt about that! My thoughts were interrupted by shouts of stall owners, once I had gotten that stupid prince out of my head I ran towards the bread stall. John was there selling his delicious fresh bread. When I got to the stall he faced me and said 'hello miss what can I get for you' I smiled and showed him my eyes.

"Crystal? What a pleasure to see you!" he exclaimed

"Sh! John I'm trying to stay hidden that's why I only showed you my eyes" I whispered back

"Whoops my bad sorry crystal" he replied whispering this time

"Any way two loafs of bread please john" I replied smiling

"Of course crystal" he said as he placed two loafs of bread in a basket and handed it to me. I smiled and bowed he did the same, I waved goodbye and headed to the dress shop. Then that thought came, not about the prince about a sign mother had out up to let the people know the prince was coming and why he was coming. Another thought slipped through my head what if pirates had seen it! Pirates are always after ways to get money or treasure… treasure. That's why I'm worried only I know where the lost treasure is, pirates would surely come after me. I glanced at everyone no seems to be suspicious maybe they don't know that I know where the treasure is, hopefully I was right. Then I was suddenly approached by two boys about my age. One of them had red hair tied up just like Yellow's hair it showed off his mesmerising silver eyes, he had a turquoise top, ripped in some parts of the sleeves, and black trousers rolled up so they end past his ankles. The other had a black top, again with his sleeves ripped and pale trousers with rips at the bottom, his black bang was covering one of his golden eyes, and on top of his explosive hair he wore a red bandanna with some sort of design on the back. I instantly forgot about the arrogant prince's sign and became aware that I needed to hide my eyes otherwise they could recognise me and I really didn't want that since they looked like pirates.

"May I help you?" I asked keeping my eyes hidden

"Yes, do you know when the princess is to be wedded by?" The boy with silver eyes replied

"She is to be wedded by nineteen" I answered still hiding my eyes, from the corner of my eyes I could see the boy with golden eyes smirk, I think he knew my secret I was getting worried. What if they were pirates? Would they figure out my secret?

"And do you happen to know where the princess is right now" the golden eyed boy asked edging closer to me. I was really panicking at this moment I wish I did ask Red and Ruby to come with me even if it did cause to mush trouble.

"uh… I-I" I stuttered I was confused. What should I do? What should I say? My mind was going completely blank then – thankfully - Sara came.

"Ah dear there you are we've been looking for you!" she said smiling, putting her hand on my shoulder, I sighed in relief, I was seriously in her debt.

"Oh yes I forgot, well I hope I was some assistance to you two gentlemen" I said turning to them, the one with golden eyes was now closer to me. I wished we could get this little chat over with.

"Yes you were thank you miss" The silver eyed one said as he bowed in thanks. I bowed back and (along with Sara) turned to the dress shop and walked towards it. When we got inside Sara started asking me all sorts of questions like 'what were you doing talking to those boys?' and 'where are ruby and red they are your personal guards aren't they?' Once I told her I snuck out she went absolutely mad! People started staring at us and I started to apologise then calmed Sara down by saying I only showed my eyes to her and John. After that I started to look at the colours the one that really caught my eye was the crystal coloured fabric. It was absolutely gorgeous and it matched my eyes. Suddenly the door burst open revealing a very angry Red and a very upset and muddy Ruby. I thought I had enough trouble for one day now I'll defiantly be trouble. Red walked over to me, his uniform was muddy as well. I wonder what happened. Ruby then walked over to me, standing next to red. I bowed at them with an apologetic look on my face. Red softened a bit, thank goodness for that.

"Lady Crystal your mother and father wish to see you…now" He said gesturing me to the door.

"Ok, Ok just let me pick out a colour…Oh and I got some more bread" I said pointing to the basket

"Ok but hurry Lord Green is really worried about you" Red said taking the basket and handing it to Ruby.

"And Lady Blue" added Ruby taking the basket.

"Sara I'll have the crystal colour please I best be of as well goodbye Sara" I said waving goodbye to Sara, she waved as well and me, Red and Ruby started walking back to the castle. Ruby was on my right and Red on my left and of course people started staring. I saw Red give a look that said 'nothing to see here' whilst Ruby gave one saying 'don't touch her' typical Ruby was always one of the protective types, I also saw to familiar figures staring right at me. Then my eyes met golden ones. Was it the boy from before? My thoughts were interrupted by Ruby and Red looking at me with worried expressions, I reassured them with a smile and we continued on our way. Once we got to the castle Red stopped to talk to Yellow whilst Ruby took me to the hall then went to talk to Sapphire, I think there something going on between those four. Anyway once I was in the hall I saw my mother, Lady Blue, and father, Lord Green, on the balcony, My father was comforting my mother, she was probably really worried after all I didn't really tell them I was gone. I coughed in the back of my throat; mother and father turned around then mother rushed towards me and hugged me. Father sighed in relief then calmly walked over and joined in the hugged, when it finally ended mother was almost in tears.

"Where have you been?" She asked still in tears.

"The village mother" I replied careful not to make her cry

"You know I don't like you going alone or sneaking out like that!" My father said, I could see anger and relief in his face expression.

"Yes I know and I'm sorry father" I said with my head down, I think I knew what punishment I was going to get.

"Right to stop you from doing it again, no going to the village until I say you can" he replied. I almost had tears in my eyes, I wasn't allowed to go to the village…until he said so. That could be a month! Maybe even a year! I hate how protective Red, Ruby and father are!  
>"Yes father" I mumbled not showing my eyes that had tears in them. I bowed then turned to go to my room, accompanied by Yellow and Sapphire, I suppose they finished chatting with Red and Ruby. I got to my room and gestured for them to come in which they did. Once we were in I closed the door and headed for my bed, when I was there I sat down with my hands on my face; the tears were coming.<p>

"H-how could he!" I managed to get out through my tears.

"I'm sure he had his reasons Lady Crystal" Yellow said trying to reassure me.

"No he just wants to punish me ever since I was old enough to go out into the garden he's punished me for either wondering of or talking to" I stopped I could see two figures on the balcony they both looked strangely familiar…the red haired boy and the boy with the bandanna from the town! It was them! That means they were pirates!

"s-strangers" I managed to get out from my shock, they turned around strangely enough they weren't there anymore. Sapphire said I had just imagined it, maybe she was right. I told them to tell mother and father I wouldn't be joining them for dinner (because I was going to get some rest after what just happened). Once they left I climbed back into my cosy bed and closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Chapter 2

Gold's POV

After the encounter with that girl in the village I was beginning to get suspicious about her, I think she was the princess. I went up stairs to the deck; me and my partner were on a ship, only to see Silver, my partner, with a bunch of ropes over his shoulder.

"Who we kidnapping this time" I asked

"The princess" he replied

"Let's go" I said as we jumped into a long boat and started to row towards the village, again. When we got onto land we headed for the castle, to do that we had to go through the village which wasn't a problem. I have to say though going through this village during day is ok but when it's dark it's a completely different thing. The stalls that are usually open during day are now closed and look abandoned whilst the street lamps give light to people walking in the dark streets. We were nearing the castle, I could see a balcony in the distance, I'm suspecting in to be the princess's. As we neared the castle Silver began to look around to see if there were any guards strangely enough there weren't any. Silver then pointed to the balcony and whispered to me that that was the princess's, we ran swiftly to it then climbed up the tree next to it. Once we were on I went to pick the lock but it was already open. Must have forgotten to lock it I thought as I opened the door. I looked around it was just how I imagined it… clean. I looked around again then I spotted the princess sleeping peacefully on her bed. I looked at Silver and smirked, it was the girl from the village. I walked over to her still smirking, I grabbed her arm and pulled her up so that Silver could tie her up which he did. She woke up and was about to scream only to be stopped by my hand, she turned around seeing Silver tying her up she tried to scream again but failed as my hand was still over her mouth. When Silver finished tying her hands behind her back, he came to the front of her and tied her feet together. When he had finished I told her I was going to remove my hand and that if she screams we would tighten the ropes. I took my hand away from her mouth, she tried to scream but Silver was one step ahead of her, he tied a handkerchief around her mouth. Then she was ready to be moved so I pulled her arm so that she stood up then put her over my shoulder so that her feet were by my stomach. Then we climbed down the tree again and walked swiftly back to the boat, when wewere outside the gate I heard a silent scream for the princess's room, it's probably her mother I thought as silver grabbed my arm and made me run all the way back to the boat. Once we were on our main ship we went to the room where our female prisoners stay and put her down on the bed.

"Sorry about the kidnapping" I lied, I wasn't sorry I just thought I should be acting polite for once.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys chap 2 is here sos a bit of it might be in Chapter 1 (HOW DID IT GET THERE YOU ASK?... i do not know*smiles sheepishly whilst putting hand on back of head*) Anyway Enjoy!**

**Storywriter ;P**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Gold's POV

After the encounter with that girl in the village I was beginning to get suspicious about her, I think she was the princess. I went up stairs to the deck; me and my partner were on a ship, only to see Silver, my partner, with a bunch of ropes over his shoulder.

"Who we kidnapping this time" I asked

"The princess" he replied

"Let's go" I said as we jumped into a long boat and started to row towards the village, again. When we got onto land we headed for the castle, to do that we had to go through the village which wasn't a problem. I have to say though going through this village during day is ok but when it's dark it's a completely different thing. The stalls that are usually open during day are now closed and look abandoned whilst the street lamps give light to people walking in the dark streets. We were nearing the castle, I could see a balcony in the distance, I'm suspecting in to be the princess's. As we neared the castle Silver began to look around to see if there were any guards strangely enough there weren't any. Silver then pointed to the balcony and whispered to me that that was the princess's, we ran swiftly to it then climbed up the tree next to it. Once we were on I went to pick the lock but it was already open. Must have forgotten to lock it I thought as I opened the door. I looked around it was just how I imagined it… clean. I looked around again then I spotted the princess sleeping peacefully on her bed. I looked at Silver and smirked, it was the girl from the village. I walked over to her still smirking, I grabbed her arm and pulled her up so that Silver could tie her up which he did. She woke up and was about to scream only to be stopped by my hand, she turned around seeing Silver tying her up she tried to scream again but failed as my hand was still over her mouth. When Silver finished tying her hands behind her back, he came to the front of her and tied her feet together. When he had finished I told her I was going to remove my hand and that if she screams we would tighten the ropes. I took my hand away from her mouth, she tried to scream but Silver was one step ahead of her, he tied a handkerchief around her mouth. Then she was ready to be moved so I pulled her arm so that she stood up then put her over my shoulder so that her feet were by my stomach. Then we climbed down the tree again and walked swiftly back to the boat, when wewere outside the gate I heard a silent scream for the princess's room, it's probably her mother I thought as silver grabbed my arm and made me run all the way back to the boat. Once we were on our main ship we went to the room where our female prisoners stay and put her down on the bed.

"Sorry about the kidnapping" I lied, I wasn't sorry I just thought I should be polite... for once.

She just sat there and didn't reply. (obviously she had a handkerchief around her mouth!) I did, however, see terror and... wait a minute! Her eyes showed that she was... THANKFUL? H-how is she thankful? We KIDNAPPED HER! Suddenly Silver untied her, oh great here come the fumes.

"Who are you? Why did you take me? Where did you take me? And I hate you two already!"she screamed.

"I'm Gold the captain of this ship! And i'm a pirate! you better listen or i'll through you over board!"I exclaimed, i'm determened toget her to believe that i'm the captain!

"Lier, i'm silver, he's not the captain no one is. Welcome aboard princess" Silver bowed as he introduced him self, then he punched me in the stomach making me bow/wither in pain.

"Thank you but where are we heading?" She asked rubbing her wrists, which were red, whoops.

"The lost Island, we need you to lead us to the lost treasure, how tight did you make the ropes silver?" I asked him taking her extremely red wrist.

"It shouldn't have been that tight, i'll get some cloth and water" He said leaving, i sat down next to her and examined her wrist closer, they were bleeding slighty. i sighed and placed my hand over the spot it was bleeding from and waited for silver to come came back shortly afterwards, i asked him to clean the blood whilst i got the cloth ready. After it was cleaned i gently wrapped the cloth around her wrist and tied it up.

"Thank you" She said shyly. i nodded a 'your welcome' and told her to get some rest. Before you ask no i do not like her. Maybe. Yes. Wait what am i saying? I'm a pirate and she's well, a princess. It would never work, plus she's only here to show us the lost treasure. I walked back to my cabin, thinking no, arguing to my self. This is going to be a long voyage.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think? i put a little moment in there, you like? Plz reveiw p.s thank you the lastreveiwers i hope you like this one.<strong>

**Storywriter ;P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry i didn't update yesterday doin my room. Any way this chapter is going to be about whats happening at the castle so it might be short.**

**Storywriter ;P**

* * *

><p>Blue's POV<p>

"She's gone! My own daughter gone! Why didn't I listen to her about the poster! It's all my fault!" I screamed with Yellow and Sapphire comforting me. My husband, Lord Green, was fuming pacing up and down the main hall. Red and Ruby, my daughters personal gaurds, explaining to him the plan the get our daughter back.

"We're sending out 52 gaurds for land and 52 boats forthe sea your majesty" Red imformed.

"Are you sure it will work" Green questioned

"Positive your majesty" Ruby said

Suddenly the door burst open reveiling the prince of hoenn, Eugene, his face proud and prince- like.

"Good evening fellow Kings and Queens, and maids and gaurds" He said with a discutsted look on his face as he said 'maids and gaurds'. Now i know why Crystal doesn't like him, he's rude, spoilt, arrogant, ignorant yet charming.

"Where is Crystal, my lord and lady" He asked looking around for her. (he's handsome too!) Sadly this only made me break down crying even more, Green hugged me trying toget me to stop.

"Our daughter has been... kidnapped" Green sighed.

"What! My beautiful fiancee gone!" he shouted. Fiancee? He hasn't even porposed yet! "I shall send all the boats from Hoenn to look for her, i will not rest until she is found! Then i will behead the people who did it!" He stated. Wait. What if the people who hand kidnapped her lost her and other people found her they would be killed! I beginning to dislike him. With that he left, (FINALY) Yellow, Sapphire, Red and Ruby left as well.

"Do you think we'll get her back?" i asked still in tears.

"I'll make sure of it dear" Green said rubbing my back, all i know now is that we have to get our daughter back, we must and we will. I hope.


	4. Chapter 4

**Back on the pirate ship! Ok as you guessed this is about whans happening on the pirate ship! Plz enjoy!**

**Storywriter ;P**

* * *

><p>Crystal's POV<p>

Waking up here is awful! The smell of the salt water fills the air, the ship keeps rocking making me feel like puking! Its my worst nightmare! Although to tell you the truth, even though i'm held here against my will, it kind of fells like home. Anyway this morning Gold came in and showed me some clean clothes, which i got changed into whilst he was waiting outside, then he led me to the deck. Once there i looked out to veiw and guess what! We were heading the wrong way!

"Ok, whos stearing this boat?" i asked.

"Gold" Silver said behind me.

"Hey geinus, you know we're heading the wrong way right?" I shouted.

"What?" Silver and Gold shouted back.

"The lost island is south and we're heading?" I asked.

"North, Gold! You idoit! Turn this boat around!" Silver screamed.

"Ok, ok! Yikes Silver relax!" he said. Oh my goodness! Relax? Has he not noticed the hoenn AND johto ships surrounding us?

"Um, Silver, Gold have you noticed the ships heading our way?" I asked pointing at the boats.

"Relax princess. they're other pirate ships" Gold said.

"Gold hurry up and get us out of here, now!" Silver ordered.

"Why?" he whined.

"Oh i don't know, maybe because those boats are johto and hoenn ships?" Silver shouted.

"Oh! Hang on tight!" Gold screamed before turning the boat immediantly, almost making me fall over. Luckily Silver grabbed me before i did, then took me to where gold was, there we had a clear veiw of how many boats there were. There were approximately 300 boats surrounding us, one of which seemed vert familiar. My eyes widened at the sight of it... Eugenes boat. Great-not. Gold noticed this and kept an eye on me, i then noticed Eugenes ship nearing us. Silver ordered Gold to got faster, he argued back saying he couldn't as the boat was already going at its full speed.

"Gold i'll take over, they're too fast, you take the princess and hide" Silver said taking over the wheel.

"Ok, come on princess" he said and he placed his hand around the back of my waist and led me to the stairs leading to the rooms on the ship. When we were down there he took me to the back of the hall, the strange thing was there was a door there. It was weird, i didn't notice it before probably because i was only here for about 1 night. He unlocked the door and dragged me inside and closed the door, locking it from the inside. The room was small but big enough for four people to hide in lucky for me and gold there was only two hiding. He kept a hold on me, i blushed. Then the boat seemed to stop instantly, causing me to almost fall over. Luckily Gold caught me, his hands were on my waist whereas mine were around his neck, I was blushing whilst he was smirking.

"You ok princess"He said still in the posion, all i could do was nod. Suddenly there was running coming towards us, gold pulled me back up and took me to the back of the room, his hands still on my waist mine still around his neck, he pulled me closer, eyeing the door.

"Whats in there" A sudden voice said, muffled by the door.

"Supplies" Silvers voice said, gold tightened his grip around me.

"Mind if we take a look" _his (Eugene) _voice said.

"You can't" silver replied.

"Why not" Eugene said.

"My partner has the only key" Silver said.

"Where is he?"

"He took a long boat to an island to find civilisation"

"Ok, there no sign of Crystal here, good day" Eugene said. The foot steps started to fade away the there was a knock on the door about two mintues after they had comepletly gone and the boat started moving again. Gold let me go, as i did him, and went to unlock the door.

"So your names Crystal, princess" He said.

"Yes, i thought you did your research on me" i said slightly confused.

"We did but all we knew was the princess knows were it is, not princess Crystal" he said opening the door.

"Ladies first" he said.

"Thank you" i replied walking out the door and heading for the deck with Gold trying to hurry and lock the door so he could catch up to me. I giggled as he ran up to me then started to walk next to me. Silver was waiting at the top of the stairs, he smiled at us then moved to stear the ship.

"I found her name!" Gld shouted in excitment.

"Its Crystal" he added.

"Nice name princess" Silver said.

"Thank you and please call me Crystal" i sadi, they both nodded then i looked out to see where we were. I could tell we were heading the right way because the currants were getting slightly stronger. It reminded me of when i used to travell with my mother and father, it was when i was about seven i always loved seeing other places. Kanto was were we first travelled to as a family, then Sinnoh after that we went to Hoenn and thats when we met _him_ and his family. Although something good came out of visting Kanto AND Hoenn, it was whenwe also met Yellow(Kanto) and Sapphire(Hoenn). They were lonely orphans and i wanted to help them, they've been like family ever since. A soft tear ran down my cheak and i wiped it away.

"I'll be in my room if you need me" I told Gold and Silver and then ran to my room. Once there all of my tears started to brake though, i climbed on my bed and stared to cry harder.

Gold's POV

"Was she crying?" I asked showing a lot of concern.

"I don't know" Silver replied.

"I'll go check on her" I said, walking to her room. When i reached her door i heard muffled noises that sounded like crying. I knocked on the door, then heard some sniffling before the door opened, revealing Crystal with tear stains on her cheaks.

"Can i come in?" I asked, she nodded not able to say anything. I entered her room and closed the door.

"Are you ok" Again she nodded, sitting down on the bed, I sat down infront of her, my knees touching hers, sending sparks over my body which i ignored.

"Crystal, please tell me the truth and i might be able to help" I said looking herin the eye. Her eyes filled up with tears, i hugged her as she cried into my shoulder.

"You wanna go home don't ya" I asked knowing the answer was going to be yes. She nodded and cried harder, i sat on the bed next to her and pulled her on my lap.

"As soon as we get to the lost island and get the treasure we'll take you back ok?" I told her, stroking her hair to try and calm her down a bit. She nodded then started to wipe away her tears, we stayed that way for a bit until i noticed her breathing got steady instead of fast. I looked down to find her asleep i smiled, picked her up and placed her on the bed covering her with the covers. I walked out ofthe room closing the door softly and walking back to the deck where Silver was still stearing the ship.

"What was the matter?" He asked.

"Shes homesick" I replied.

"She'll be home in a couple of days" he said.

"Yeah" I replied. Honestly, i didn't want her to go. Not like i love her or something, it was...she just acted like family, she didn't act like she hated us, she didn't ignore us. All i know is I do NOT want her to leave or get hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think? Plz review! I know its a bit to early for Gold and Crystal to have 'Moments' but i can't get it out of my mind once its there. Hope you liked it. Fact, Hope you LOVED it! LOL<strong>

**Storywriter ;P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heres chapter 5! Hope you enjoy!**

**Storywriter ;P**

* * *

><p>Gold's POV<p>

Ow! Great, I fell off the stupid bed! I tried to stand up but the boat was rocking way to much and i ended up falling flat on my butt.

"Ouch!" I shouted. Then Silver came in with Crystal, both struggling to get their balance.

"What happened?" I asked Silver standing up and joining them, holding on to the door frame.

"The currants are to strong! It's not normal!" Silver shouted.

"It's because we're nearing the Lost Island!" Crystal shouted almost falling backwards but i caught her arms pulling her forward, keeping my hands on her elbows just incase.

"Are you sure?" Silver asked.

"Yeah when you start getting nearer the currants speed up and get stronger like they're doing now. Thats how the lost island stays lost!" she replied.

"Why can't it be smooth sailing to the lost island?" i whined.

"Not everything can be easy gold!" silver said.

"Well takin' 'er was easy enough" i said.

"Hey" she said, starring at me with those beautiful crystal orbs of hers. BAD GOLD! She's a princess you idiot! Wait did i just call myself an idiot?

"Gold snap out of it!" Silver shouted.

"We need to get up to the deck!"

"You're kidding, right?" i asked.

"Nope, now come on" he said, going up to the deck. I grabbed Crystal's hand, shocking her a bit, and ran to the deck. There was water everywhere, i had to tighten my grip on crystal so she wouldn't slip, Silver was trying to get the sails down before the wind blew them away. The waves were crashing up against the side of the boat, the mast looked like it was about to fall.

"Silver the mast!" I shouted as the mast collided with the ships surface. Silver rushed up to us.

"Thanks Gold" he said, i nodded a 'Your Welcome' to him like i did when i badaged Crystal's wrists. Suddenly the boat tipped causing all of us to fall, I kept my grip on Crystal and tried to stop us from going in the water. Splash! We all ended up in the water, gasping for air, dodging bits of wood, furnisher and the entire boat! Still in the water i pulled Crystal up so our eyes were in line, put my hands on her waist and swam up with her kicking her legs aswell. Soon we resurfaced, me holding onto her waist as well as a piece of wood that could float, hers around my neck. I looked anxiously around for Silver wondering if he had made it, finally i saw him holding onto a piece of wood. He floated closer until we were opposite eachother then i noticed that Crystal had blacked out and so did Silver. Gradually, i did to but i kept my hand around Crystal's waist, keeping a tight grip on her.

When i awoke, Silver was next to me and i suspected Crystal was the other side of me. I looked to my right only to see her missing, i bolted up waking Silver.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Crystal's gone" I replied looking all over the place. Under HUGE leaves, behind trees and in the forest. Nothing. Then i heard russling coming from the bushes and edged closer to them.

"Crystal?" i said.

"Crystal come out" Silver said. Then three people in leaf clothes came out and made a follow us sign with their fingers. Me and Silver cautiously walked behind them, soon we arrivied at a small village with huts, food and water. The three people led us to what seemed like the leaders hut (I say its the leaders since its on a very, very steep hill!) when we were there thats when i saw her -Crystal- laid down on the floor, getting her wrist healed properly, unconcious.

"You found our friend" Silver said. The leader nodded, picked Crystal up and gave her to me, then the three people came inside and guided us to our hut. Who knew tribal people are so helpful? When we got there i laid Crystal down on the floor whilst Silver went straight to sleep. I kept an eye on Crystal before I fell asleep to, thinging about what happened and how we would get back to the main land.

Crystal's POV

I woke up coughing wildly, smoke flooding my lungs and eyes. I tried to get up but felt to weak to do anything, not even call for help. The flames were getting closer, sooner or later i was going to go and join my granfather up in the skies, I closed my eyes hearing nothing but the crackling of wood and flames. Suddenly i could hear something -or someone- calling my name, I thought it was my granfather at first but then i reckonised the voice. Gold's voice. This time around i was able to just squeak a tiny 'I'm in here' my voice dry, my throat aching, i felt a strong pair of hands grab my arm, i looked up. Gold. Wait. Why is he taking his shirt off?

"Breath through this ok" he said, handing it to me, i nodded an put it to my face, breathing in his scent as well as fresh, non smoked air. He picked me up bridal style making me blush-a lot. Luckily he was way to focused (thank goodness) on getting us out to notice, that and his shirt was in the way. My eyes were sealed shut stopping any smoke from coming into my vision, Gold had a very protective like grip on me. soon we arrivived to a hult, him coughing a bit me rubbing my eyes and coughing.

"You ok Crystal?" Silver asked, helping me up. I looked around, seeing some tribal people putting out the fire with what looked like river water.

"Yeah, thanks for helping me Gold" i said handing Gold back his shirt, blushing.

"Anytime Crystal" he replied, obviously putting his shirt on.

"Do you know where we can get food and water" Silver asked. They nodded and pointed up the river, they tried to speak but it sounded like french. I could understand it, they were saying 'followthe river, you will find trees full of fruit' i said thank you to them in french, shocking Gold and Silver. Then one of the little children came up to me and said ' I knew your grandfather, princess Crystal' i smiled at him and he smiled back. I said another thank you and we were on our way down river.

"What was that about?" Gold asked.

"They were speaking french. My grandfather taught meit when i was younger, preparing me for my journey here"

"You're grandfather was here?" Silver asked, i nodded.

"When i was younger he would tell tails of mysterious islands and tribes such as that one"

"I guess its good to have another person to understand stuff better then" Gold said, smiling at me. I smiled back, if my grandfather was here he left is will and other items, I want to make sure he will be remembered to everyone who knew him. It will happen, i promised him that when i was six and i will keep it.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? You like? You love? You think its ok? Or are you dying to find out whats happening next? Find out peeps! Plz review! I just wanted to add the mast i imagined fell like the twin towers except it split the boat and didn't cause anyone to die, and the boat sank like the titanic except (again) caused no one to die or get injured. If you remember Crystal's wrist were already injured from the ropes (bad Silver!) being to tight, so i hope that gave you a better veiw of the scene.<strong>

**Storywriter ;P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys chapter 6 here! Enjoy! This chapter is split in two parts, 1st the castle 2nd the trio.**

**Storywriter ;P**

* * *

><p>Yellow's POV<p>

I cannot believe Sapphire is crying! She NEVER cries! Plus she's letting Ruby comfort her! Normally she would have killed him on the spot, or shouted at him or insulted him. I was blushing AND crying, blushing because i was in Reds arms and crying because I miss Crystal! The kingom is in dispair, i swear if any other region came to comence war with us we would all die or be put into slavery! I want Crystal back, the palace is SO quiet and Sapphire has been sleeping and eating more, i have been crying and blushing WAY more and Red and Ruby have been having mixed emotions. They're having mixed emotions because every time they get us in their arms the grin but then their faces get depression on them. Lord Green had been pacing up and down the hall thinking of more plans to get Crystal faster, Lady Blue had been crying her eyes out as if she has lost Crystal forever. I just can't believe it! Although crystal did say she wanted to be kidnapped...

"She said she w-wanted to disapear" I said.

"What?" Red asked looking down at me, i looked at Sapphire.

"She said she wanted to disapear after her father punished her" Sapphire said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know! Maybe because she would get even more punishment" Sapphire has cracked. I think she finally realised that Ruby was comforting because she had LITERALLY hit him.

"Ow"

"Man up"

"Come on" Red said suddenly, taking me to Lord Green and Lady Blue.

"Yellow has something she wants to tell you my lord" he said.

"Um...I... er... Crystal...uh...said she...um...wanted to be kidnapped" i said, looking at my feet.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Lord Green shouted.

"I...erm"

"Leave her be Green, we're all mournful right now. Thank you for your information about...C-Crystal" Lady Blue thanked me, in tears when she said 'Crystal', I went up to comfort her.

"It's all my fault!" she cried, Lord Green immediately hugged her.

"Don't you dare blame yourself Blue, you did nothing wrong. If anything it's my fault for being harsh on her, Red me, you, Ruby, Blue, Sapphire and Yellow will leave on the next boat that sails" he said, rubbing her back.

"Yes sir, Yellow let's go" Red took my hand (causing me to blush) and led me to the hallway. Well at least we might be there when we find Crystal. I hope we are.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter ok. So i know some of you are waiting for me to upload m stories but i just want to metion that i'm focusing on this one then on my Kickin' it story 'New Friends' then i will focus on Pokespe high. Can you guys also tell me if you think that i should make 'Dancing In The Rain' a bunch of one-shots for Mangaquestshipping. So make it simple if you want some more one-shots just let me know by reveiwing 'DANCING IN THE RAIN' can you also tell me an idea you have in mind and i'll put it in my words ok. So PLZ reveiw this story! I have just noticed that on the top i put that it was split in two ut i changed my mind...woops. So next chapter will be about the trio. Thanks!<strong>

**Storywriter ;P**


End file.
